Smartphones and other small electronic devices evolve rapidly, and thus are frequently upgraded by consumers. As a result, many consumers have one or more electronic devices that they no longer need. Reselling such devices is financially desirable.
In order to determine the value of an electronic device, its functional capacity and its cosmetic condition need to be evaluated. While evaluating a device's functional capacity usually only requires some simple electronics, evaluating the device's cosmetic condition requires either a human eye (and humans are often biased and inconsistent) or expensive and complex external camera systems. In situations where an electronic device is being repurchased automatically, at a kiosk, for example, the only option being used at present is expensive and complex external camera systems.
These systems are expensive; another drawback is that they are not available to a consumer in the home. There are many reasons why a consumer would want to evaluate the condition of a used electronic device at home without going anywhere: convenience, time savings, and so on. Therefore, this evaluation would have to be done without any external system, complex camera and connection to a computer.
There are apps on the market that evaluate the functional condition of an electronic device without requiring expensive and complex equipment (simply an app installed on the electronic device), but no apps exist for evaluating the cosmetic condition of an electronic device automatically. Typically, a consumer is asked to visually assess the cosmetic condition of their electronic device, which is subjective and vulnerable to lying by the consumer.
Since cosmetic evaluations are not standardized and not objective, it is difficult to trust a seller who is reselling a used electronic device; what the seller means by “like new” may not be what the consumer is expecting.
Another problem that exists due to the absence of reliable, objective cosmetic evaluations of a device is that related to the insurance industry. Currently, insurance companies only insure new electronic devices—it is easy to verify the condition of such a device. In order to insure a used electronic device, an insurance company would need to know the exact functional and cosmetic condition of the device. Since a method for objectively evaluating the cosmetic condition of a used electronic device in an unfalsifiable way does not currently exist, insurance companies do not insure used electronic devices.
A need exists for a system and method for evaluating the cosmetic condition of a used electronic device objectively, while not requiring any extra equipment beyond the electronic device itself. Further, a need exists for a system and method for evaluating the cosmetic condition of a used electronic results in an unfalsifiable way and certifying the accuracy of the results.